erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Macbeth
Macbeth battled Mary I/Bloody Mary in Bloody Mary vs Macbeth. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Lord Macbeth, the Thane of Glamis, is the title character and titular main protagonist turned primary antagonist of William Shakespeare's Macbeth. The character is based on the historical king, Macbeth of Scotland, and is derived largely from the account in Holinshed's Chronicles (1587), a history of Britain. The play was written for King James I of England and King James V of Scotland. Macbeth is a Scottish noble and a valiant military man. After a supernatural prophecy, and at the urging of his wife, Lady Macbeth, he commits regicide and becomes King of Scotland. He thereafter lives in anxiety and fear, unable to rest or to trust his nobles. He leads a reign of terror until he is defeated by his former ally, Macduff. The throne is then restored to the rightful heir, the murdered King Duncan's son, Malcolm. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Fetch mine brandished steel to unseam a queen in a fray as quick as Calais! For thy stage is turned to the riot of Astor Place when the Scottish Play! Fair or foul, the bowels of battle art nigh, so raise thy vanquish'd palms! Avaunt! This hardy soldier cometh armed with furbished arms at Glamis! I'll confound a wretched Candyman if thou dost but speak mine name Then drown thy fame in scarlet stains like it's the years of thy rainy reign! So let it come down! O, what toil and trouble couldst sicken such thick blood? Thy heart is clothed in fitful fever like thy sore, afflicted childhood! All's too weak for brave Macbeth, my kerns ne'er cease to soften the blow! For mine literature's most wondrous thou shouldst call it a MacBook Pro! Drink thee down like a Bloody Mary! Anon, come face me, Bloody Mary! And ere this broil doth end, the hags shalt bid who ends up Bloody, Mary! 'Verse 2:' (Ahhh!) Out, out of my sight, brief candle! Begone foul, heat-oppressèd swine! If thou wert clean enough to spit on, with blue blood wine I'd Dunc-an' dine! 'Tis the childhood eye that fears thee, thou shalt haunt these floors no more! You're breeched with gore 'fore you come knocking at my Black Gates of Cawdor! My voice is in my sword; I break out keen when I front a solilo-queen! For like these bodements show henceforth, no bloody child shall harm my scheme! So stand thy watch, retract thyself to glass! For lo, mine legions glister! First to rise? E'en in demise, thy crown is buried beneath thy sister! Like Queen Anne's revenge, I'll drop thy reign then see what Mary's Worth! Two false pregnancies art next in heir to thy mother's accounts of childbirth! Face my throne and hell shalt see thou art an imposter to true fear! The prophets state thy stakes hath risen, but 'tis thee who hast been seer-ed! Trivia *He is the first character to originate from a play. *EpicLLOYD, the actor who portrayed Macbeth, is the husband of Josie Ahlquist, the actress who portrayed Macbeth's wife, Lady Macbeth. **This makes the Macbeths the second couple to be portrayed by a couple in real life, after Mary and Joseph. ***Coincidentally, the Ahlquists also portrayed Mary and Joseph. *He is the second character to appear in black and white, after the Alcatraz Escapees as a team. *He is the first character to rap with a different dialect. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bloody Mary vs Macbeth Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery